the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Zourab
Background Don Zourab is the main antagonist of the fourth undisputed film. He is a mob boss who operates an illegal underground fighting tournament in Drovny, Russia. He is portrayed by Alon Aboutboul. History Zourab was the mob boss who helped Viktor and Alma set up the community center for children. On the other hand, Viktor possibly became one of Zourab's fighter as a payment for his debt. Storyline Undisputed IV: Zourab was first seen attending the funeral of Alma's husband, Viktor. He appeared to be a very rich man who has great respect for Viktor even refers him as a good person. Alma, however, doesn't know about Zourab's agreement with Viktor, and had discovered that Zourab was the one who helped them set up the community center without hesitation, Alma offers her service to pay the debt of his husband in return. Zourab, on the other hand accepts the offer giving her a job as a waitress in his fighting club. He later met with Boyka who offers a deal with him to fight for Alma's freedom of her servitude so, as a result, Zourab offers him to fight every other night for one week to which Boyka agreed. Shortly before the deal, Zourab develops a deep hatred to Boyka. He initiates his own biased rule for Boyka's fight by sending two fighters against him at once. Days later when he heard that Boyka is training within the community center. Zourab rushes to Alma and he threatens to kill Boyka if he ever stepped in the community center again. Before Boyka's supposed final fight, Zourab made an agreement with the prison warden Koychev to bring Koshmar along with him but much to Koychev's hesitation, Zourab proceeds offer him a second grand of money and reveal Boyka's status as an ex-convict and invite another Russian warden Markov, to watch the proposed match. Moments later, Boyka fought Igor Kazimir in a match and won due being a more experienced fighter. After Boyka's victory, Alma attempts to leave the club but she was blocked by Zourab, Boyka, however, was about to close the deal but Zourab stopped him and made a new deal to fight his new Champion, Koshmar. Left without a choice, Boyka calls his manager and accepts the fight. Zourab was watching Boyka's final fight alongside Koychev and Markov. He was quickly entertained by the fact that Boyka was overpowered several times by his opponent but it did not last long u Boyka manages to gain the upper hand because of his skills and as a result, Boyka won as he threw Koshmar out of the ring. Feeling agitated, Zourab grabs Alma and sends his guard to incapacitate Boyka. He then attempts to escape with Alma but he was stopped by Boyka. He later died via chokehold in his struggle to fight with Boyka. Trivia "Zourab is the third mafia mob boss to be killed after the colombian syndicate Rezo and Gio Farnatti." "Viktor may have fought for him in the past, due to the agreement that Zourab have made in the community center. But the deal was unknown to Alma as she never knew Zourab before Viktor's death" "Zourab knew Boyka before their agreement, it is likely that Zourab had watch Boyka's underground fights in the past" Category:Mob Boss Category:Deceased